


hate

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i have been exposed but yeah this is me writing to myself
Comments: 6





	hate

**Author's Note:**

> i have been exposed but yeah this is me writing to myself

i hate you hate you hate you

you don't even know how to socialize

you act like you matter

stop pretending like you're loved

you seriously think your friends care about you?

look at the past, dumbass

clearly they're not afraid to leave you

i could write poetry about how awful of a person you are but you don't even deserve a poem

you don't deserve anything

you have hurt so many people

how do you live with that?

you don't deserve to live after that

you don't even listen to your friends

everyone you know deserves better

but you ruined their lives, didn't you

you're a fucking trainwreck

monster of a girl

when you look in the mirror, do you see claws and fangs?

your stupid hair and stupid clothes and stupid makeup

you could be doing something with your life but instead you're wasting it away on the internet

the only things that are important to you don't actually matter

you don't actually matter

people would get over it if you died, i hope you know that

everything that hurts you is your own fault

you could have done something else but you didn't you did this to yourself

fuck you


End file.
